Harm's Journey
by Beachbum912
Summary: Set after Paraguay. I do not own JAG or any Characters
1. Chapter 1

Harm sat in a chair at Grace Aviation, Admiral Chegwidden had just left after offering Harm his old job back. Harm was thinking about the best solution to his problem. He wanted to return to the Navy but he couldn't abandoned Mattie. While Harm was deep in thought Mattie wandered back into the office and said "Harm you aren't going to leave me are you?"

"No Mattie but I know neither us can save the business. Not with those loans your dad took out. With that said I am going to petition the court to make me your guardian."

"Harm we have to save this. My mother left it to me!"

"Mattie, I can't. I don't have the money or the ability to get the money for that. I am going to save your family home."

"Alright, Harm. How long until we get a hearing for you becoming my guardian?"

"I am going to make an emergency application so not too long, I hope. I am going back into the Navy so I am going to get Mrs. Peabody check on you daily. She will bring you dinner. I know you have been eating pizza nightly but that won't work."

"Fine you win."

Harm got back to DC and called the Admiral. He told him he would come back but wished to remain in the office until the petition was resolved. The Admiral agreed but was not happy. Harm was his best investigator so he would have to deal for now. Harm sat down to work on the paper work for the petition. About the time he was wrapping it up there was a knock at his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Harm opened the door and said "Skates!"

"Hey Hammer, you going to invite me in or just stand there staring at me?"

"Come on in." He said as he led her over to his couch. "How have you been and what are you doing here?"

"Well I am doing pretty well. Even though John and I broke up about eighteen months ago. I wouldn't give up the fleet like he wanted after our accident. I just got assigned shore duty for the next three years, with the Tomcat being retired, it was time. I will be working for Admiral Nakamura, who is the new CNO."

"Wow Skates, that is awesome, but why are you here?"

"Hammer, sometimes you can be dense." With that she kissed him and said "I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you."

A shocked Harm said "Elizabeth Hawks, I had no idea you felt that way. I guess because whenever we saw each other one of us was in a relationship. There is something I have wanted to do for a long time too." Harm kissed Beth long and deep.

All she could manage to say was "Wow! I guess that means you feel the same about me as I do you?"

"Yes ma'am. Now that is out of the way. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love too."

"Good but I do need to tell you something in full disclosure before we start a relationship."

"What?"

"I am petitioning the courts to make me the guardian of fourteen year old girl. I just finished the paper work before you got here. I know it won't make things easy for dating but I am doing this."

"Well Harm, I can't say that is best thing a guy has told me but it's certainly not the worst. I know we can make it work. We have been through worse together."


	3. Chapter 3

Harm was feeling good about himself. He would return to duty on Monday and he had filed his petition this morning to become Mattie's Guardian. He had also told Mattie there was someone he wanted her to meet this weekend and would be bringing them down. He knew for Beth and him to have chance they had to be completely open like they had been in the Tomcat. She could read hi better than almost anyone.

He got back to his place and got ready for his date that night. He made a reservation at a nice steakhouse, knowing that Beth liked a good steak but he could still get something he would eat.

He went to Beth's place and knocked on the door. She opened and said "Hi Harm. You clean up good sailor."

"Beth, Wow you look amazing."

With that he led her to his car and opened the door. When they arrived at the restaurant and were seated he saw Mac with Webb. Not that he cared but Beth saw him flinch so she asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am good. Just saw Mac. Have not talked to her since I saved her six months ago in Paraguay. But tonight is about us and the future not the past."

Beth liked the sound of that. Meanwhile, Mac was seething mad. Harmon Rabb Junior was not only coming back to JAG but was on a date with someone. She wanted him to suffer for everything that was said between them. She sure as hell didn't want him happy.

Harm and Beth had a good first date. He asked her if she was free the next day. She replied "I am free all weekend. It's the great part of riding a desk. Why?"

Harm answered "I am going down to Charlottesville and wanted to know if you would like to come?"

"Are you trying to take me away for the weekend for our second date?"

"If you will let me. I mean we know each other better than most married couples so."

"Touché! Sure I will go. It seems important to you."

"Good pick you up at 0900 tomorrow morning."

"Did I say I was done with you yet?"

"No you didn't Miss Hawkes."

"Good cause I will let you know when that is. Come up for a nightcap."

It wasn't a question but a command. Harm knew better than to argue even if wanted to Skates usually got her way with him.

Shortly after arriving at her apartment and sitting on the couch. Beth made her move and began kissing Harm and pushed him over the couch. She knew Harm was a bit too old fashioned and prudish but she was not going to go too far tonight. Finally at 2300 Harm left and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Harm arrived at Beth's at 0900 the next day. They drove off to Charlottesville. Traffic was light and the drive went pretty quick. They drove up to an old fashioned farm house. Beth was really curious now and had tried to get information out of Harm all the way down. Harm knocked on the door. Shortly thereafter a teenage girl answered and said "Hi Harm, who's your friend."

"Mattie, this is Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes or Skates. And Beth this is Mattie Grace, the girl I am applying to be guardian of."

They looked at each other sizing the other up. Beth spoke first "Pleasure to meet you Mattie. Harm told me he was applying for guardianship over someone. I hope to get to know you because he is special to me so I would like to be friends at least."

"Nice to meet you too. Harm was tight lipped about who he was bringing down but you have to be special if he brings you down here. Mostly because his plane is here."

"Mattie, I didn't come for the plane I came to see you." Harm quickly said

"Ok Harm. Come on in. I mean you don't have to knock anymore since you bought the place."

Beth just looked at Harm and was shocked. He bought this house she was thinking. They sat down and he let Mattie and Beth talk and get to know each other. They got along great.

Harm left to go get some lunch leaving the two girls to chat more. When he returned they started to giggle at him. "What?"

"Oh Harm. Mattie is so sweet. She and I have been sharing Harm stories." Beth said

Mattie continued "How come you never told me you were a hero at least twice. Beth is awesome by the way."

"What stories have you been sharing Skates?"

"Oh just how you saved me from being chewed up by the carrier's screws and then the tail hook one."

"Oh good grief." Harm moaned

"Oh come on Charlie Brown. They are good stories." Beth stated

With that both Mattie and Beth busted out laughing.

Harm took the food in the kitchen to save himself. He yelled for them to come eat. Mattie spoke first while they were eating. "So what's the deal with you two?"

Harm nearly choked on his sandwich. Beth managed to speak first. "Mattie, we just started dating and we are working out some stuff. We have a strong friendship from being a team flying Tomcats together. Harm was my driver and I was his RIO. We have spent more time together flying than some married couples. However that was two years ago. Until two days ago we hadn't talked in a long time."

"Well that explains how you two know so much about each other. But why so long since you two have talked?"

"Well sometimes it happens Mattie. More so in the Navy with assignments." Harm Stated "Beth was stationed out west and deployed so it was hard to keep up with her. But she is here now so that is all I care about."


	5. Chapter 5

Harm and Skates arrived back to Harm's apartment about 2300 on Saturday night. Harm was enjoying spending time with Beth. He had fought his feelings for her for so long. Now though he didn't have to fight his feelings anymore. Beth spun Harm around the second the door was closed. She jumped into his arms and began kissing Harm. Harm responded in kind. They were acting like teenagers but neither cared. Eventually Harm put Beth down. She decided since they both had admitted their feelings had existed for a long time that she wanted him. All of him. She led him to his own bedroom. Harm thought of protesting but decided not to.

Beth slowly removed Harms clothes. Once she had finished, she kissed Harm. The kiss was best harm had ever received. Harm then began slowly removing Beth's clothes. She was enjoying the experience and Harm was kissing her as he removed each article of clothing. No man had made her feel so sexy in her whole life. Once finished he lowered Beth onto the bed. She guided him into her. It was better than either could have thought it would be. Afterwards curled up against Harm and soon fell fast asleep.

In the morning, Beth woke still in Harms arms. She caught that Harm was staring at her and said "good morning sailor."

"Good morning my lady."

"I don't want to move I am enjoying you holding me. Can we stay here all day?"

"Sorry Beth but I need some breakfast and coffee. Plus I have to get my uniform ready for tomorrow."

"Awww, But I want you to stay here with me." She kissed him and rolled him onto his back. She rolled on top of him. Harm tried to resist but Beth knew exactly where to kiss him to get her to respond. After another fifteen minutes Beth said "Ok you can make me breakfast now. I am going to shower."

"Yes my lady. Coffee and pancakes coming up."

With that Harm slipped out of bed throwing on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. Beth watched Harm and enjoyed seeing his muscles. She got out of bed and went to the shower.

While Skates was showering and Harm was cooking, there was a knock at the door. Harm stopped cooking and opened the door. It was Mac. Harm said "Hi Mac, What's up?"

"Webb and I broke up. I tried calling you yesterday but you didn't answer." Mac started "Wait is someone else here the shower is running."

About that time Beth was done with the shower. "Harm that shower is impressive. Is breakfast almost ready I am so hungry? Oh hi Colonel."

Mac screamed spun around and left Harm's apartment. Harm closed the door and looked at Beth. She dropped her towel and said "Like what you see sailor?"

"You know I do. How could you forget especially after last night?"

"Didn't forget! Just making sure you still enjoy it."

"Throw a t-shirt on and come eat. I don't want to share my view with the neighborhood."

After they ate Beth said "what did the colonel want?"

"No clue. You appearing ended her stay. I am certain I will find out more tomorrow. She and Webb are over but I could care less. I have you now."

"Good to know. Just so you know I have you mister and don't forget it. You are mine and I will make sure the colonel learns that."

"Skates. Please let it be. Mac has a bad temper. I only want to be with you but Mac is my coworker."

"Fine Harm, I promise to behave but if she makes a move towards you all bets are off."


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came too fast for Harm. He arrived early to the office and was already seated for staff call. Lieutenants Roberts and Sims greeted him and were excited he was back. Mac ignored him. About that time Tinner said "Admiral on Deck!" Everyone jumped to attention then the Admiral said "At ease. Welcome back Commander Rabb."

Harm was given a few simple cases. As the day went on a steady stream of visitors came by his office. Harriet Simms was a repeat visitor. The last time she came by and said "Commander, what happened to you and Mac? She is like an iceberg to you."

"Harriet for your own sake please stay out of this. Mac and I went through a lot in Paraguay and then she met my new girlfriend yesterday morning."

"Sir, you have a new girlfriend? When do I get to meet her?"

Another voice said "How about right now?"

Harriet spun around and said "Lieutenant Hawkes!"

"Hi Lieutenant Sims. I am surprised you remember me."

"So you are the new lady in his life?"

"Yes I am. I had to hit Hammer with a Hammer to make him see me."

Harm broke in "Excuse me ladies but I am right here. Lieutenant Sims I need a word with Lieutenant Hawkes." Once Harriet was gone and the door closed Harm asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Animal. He needed a legal opinion. He is talking to your boss now. He wants to talk to you too whenever he is done. I couldn't resist coming to see you. I told Animal about us and I am hoping you told Chegwidden."

"I did. No problem since it just started and different chain of command but better safe than sorry. And for the record, I am always happy to see you!"

About that time Harm's phone buzzed. It was Tinner asking him and Lieutenant Hawkes to report to the Admiral.

Harm knocked on the door and heard Enter!


	7. Chapter 7

"Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Hawkes reporting as ordered sir." Harm said once inside the admiral's office

"At ease. Admiral Nakamura was here for a legal opinion for the new ROE for the no fly zone. But now business is done and he wanted to speak with you Rabb. He was sharing a story from your flight training when you got here. So speak freely both of you."

Admiral Nakamura spoke up "Actually I just finished the story. Harm good to see you. How is mom?"

Admiral Chegwidden's and Beth's eyebrows shot up. Harm replied "She is good sir. Admiral Nakamura got to know my mother during my flight training and refused to be called ma'am or Mrs. Burnett. She said he could call her mom or Trish."

Admiral Nakamura "AJ, Harm's mother could interrogate anyone into telling her everything."

"Now I know where Rabb gets it from" Admiral Chegwidden said

Admiral Nakamura said "So Harm, I bet you are glad not to be still flying now since you got the Lieutenant."

"Oh I still miss flying sir. But I would gladly give it up for the Lieutenant. She is special. It may have only been a few days but I have a feeling about her."

Beth broke in "I have to agree with Commander Rabb. Although I got him not the other way around."

AJ had to laugh at that then said "Well Admiral Nakamura, I would love to see Commander Rabb get roasted by all of us but I must get back to work. SECNAV wants to see me later about ROE so I need to get ready. Rabb you may secure and take the afternoon. I know the Admiral wishes to catch up with you."

"Thank you sir. Bye your leave then sir."

"Dismissed"


	8. Chapter 8

Harm quickly moved across the bullpen and began securing his office. Mac noticed and walked over. "Leaving already Commander?"

"Yes Colonel, with the Admiral permission. Admiral Nakamura is an old friend and asked me to join him for lunch."

"I am sure it was Admiral Nakamura who asked you to join him and not that Lieutenant."

"Colonel, it was Admiral Nakamura who invited me via Admiral Chegwidden. If you remember from one of my stories he was my flight instructor when I first joined the navy."

"You and flying. You need to let go of your peter pan complex and grow up."

"Mac, excuse me the Admiral is waiting on me. And for the record I did grow up. Have a good day."

Mac sat there fuming because in her mind Harm was again getting his way. She couldn't stand it and she would soon teach him and that shrimp he flew with a lesson.

At lunch, Admiral Nakamura said "Harm who were you talking to as we were leaving?"

"That would be Colonel MacKenzie. We have been partners for years but people have been saying we should date. Yes there were times I thought about it but it would never work. She hates me for going back to flying. Why do you ask sir"

"Harm, you should avoid her as much as possible. You can see the hatred in her eyes."

"Harm, listen to him please. She stared at me the whole time we walked across the bullpen. I know she was your friend but something feels off." Beth said

"Okay, I hear you guys. I will do my best to avoid being around her. Admiral how does it feel to be the CNO and congratulations sir."

"I spend too much time in meetings. I was going to bring you over as my JAG but I can't do that now that you and Hawkes are dating. Know anyone who I could steal from JAG or a lawyer in the Navy you would recommend to me."

"Well I haven't seen her in years but my second partner at JAG would be a good one sir. I think she is in Pearl last I heard and also a Commander. Commander Meg Austin."

"Harm, Why her?"

"Sir she is as smart as whip and heck of a lawyer. ONI took her away from JAG for a while then I found out she was in Pearl. Best JAG partner I ever had. She rescued me from the Chinese when I was out sailing in the South China Sea."

"Ok I will see about bringing her out for an interview. I will clear in with AJ but I want your assistance in finding a JAG. I don't know the legal stuff but want someone who can thing fast.""

"I will be happy to help."

Beth was worried about this Meg Austin and how Harm spoke of her. She would have to talk to him about her.

As lunch broke up Admiral Nakamura said "Lieutenant take the afternoon. I am going to buy my wife some flowers and surprise her."


	9. Chapter 9

Harm took Beth back to his place since it was closer than hers. Also she had taken the metro to work and he had his car. When they arrived at Harm's, he said "Beth what is bothering you honey?"

"Who is Meg Austin? And how come I never heard that name before?"

"Beth sweetie, Meg is an old friend. She and I were like brother and sister. Hell I thought of her as my little sister. One day she just disappeared and I didn't hear from her again. Then I was looking at postings and saw her in Pearl. Are you jealous Lieutenant?"

"Maybe. The way you spoke about her made me feel there was more there."

"Nope! I loved Meg like a sister, in fact she was techno geek like RIOs so you two would probably get along."

"Harm! Shut up while you are behind."

With that he did. He kissed her instead. The more time they spent alone the faster their relationship went. While Harm normally wouldn't move this fast in a relationship, it just felt right with Beth. He was enjoying every minute he spent with her. They had spent the afternoon talking about the future each saw for them while snuggling on the couch. Beth loved the feel of being in Harm's arms. Around four in the afternoon Harm took a break from snuggling on the couch. Harm wanted to call Mattie and see how school went for her, since Harm had insisted she go back to school.

Mattie answered the phone "Johnson Residence."

"Hey Mattie, how was school?"

"Not fun. I of course am behind a year so I have to repeat ninth grade. Other than that things are great. Why are you calling so early, aren't you at work?"

"No Mattie, I was given the afternoon off thanks to an old friend. He outranks my boss. Beth is here too, hang on she wants to talk to you too." Harm switched the phone to speaker.

"Hi Mattie! I was listening in on you telling Harm about school. How are your classes and what are you taking?"

"I have English, geometry, biology, Spanish, gym, and world history. I like all but world history, we are starting ssssooo long ago. I know Harm that it is important to know history but really it's boring."

Harm was trying not to laugh so Beth answered "Believe us Mattie we know. If you ever need help with Spanish or geometry call me or email me. I will send you an email with my contact information. Harm can help you with the rest. Make any new friends?"

"Not really, some old ones were happy to see me. I was friendlier with kids a year behind me than the ones I was in class with so all and all not too bad." Mattie paused and then said "Harm I got a letter about your petition. I haven't opened it yet because it's addressed to my dad. Should I open it?"

"Hang on Mattie. Let me go grad my mail real quick. Talk with Beth while I run for that."

Harm disappeared out the apartment and Beth sat talking to Mattie about girl stuff. Mainly if Mattie thought any boys were cute. Mattie wanted to know how things were going with Harm.

Harm reappeared and Beth put the phone back on speaker. "Mattie I got a letter too. It looks like the court date is set in two weeks. I will get some character witnesses lined up. I better start looking for a place to move to. I know it's not a lock I will become your guardian but I want to be prepared. How about I come down Friday night and pick you up and we will go look together this weekend? Maybe Beth will join us for looking."

"Sounds good Harm. I will be ready for you Friday night. Beth please come looking with us. I know Harm means well but I think we need another person to help guide him."

"Alright Mattie, I will help. You can stop with the guilt trip." Beth replied

"Mattie get to that homework. Call us if you get stuck. I need to make some calls so I am going to let you go unless you wish to talk to Beth?"

Beth turned the speaker phone off and Mattie talked for another ten minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Harm knew the Admiral should still be at the office. He called and manage to catch Chegwidden with a free moment.

"Commander I was not expecting to hear from until tomorrow morning. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I am calling because I applied to become the guardian of a teenage girl, who was running Grace Aviation and the court date has been set for the Monday after next. I asking for the day off so I can take care of that."

"Commander, Was this the young lady I met down in Blacksburg?"

"Yes sir! I may also ask if Lieutenants Roberts may have off that day as well so they can be character witnesses for me. That is if they agree to do that for me."

"I will give them the day off Rabb if they agree. Hell I will do one better and come myself. It is the least I can do after my actions towards you lately. You did save the colonel so I am thankful Webb didn't get her killed. Will you be asking her as well?"

"No sir. Colonel Mackenzie and I are not on the best of terms right now and thank you sir for everything."

"Don't thank me yet and good luck Commander. See you tomorrow morning."

Rabb said good bye to the admiral.

He asked Beth if she would mind being a character witness for him. She was somewhat insulted by him asking but of course she agreed. She called Admiral Nakamura to ask for that Monday off. He of course asked why and when he found out he ordered Beth to hand Harm the phone.

"Admiral Sir?"

"Harm, you are trying to become the guardian of a teenager?"

"Yes sir. Mattie, the young lady, is very special. I am hoping things will go well at the hearing in two weeks."

"Harm, Lieutenant Hawkes is granted leave for that day and I would be honored to join you if I can manage. It can never hurt to have extra people. Have you told mom? She may be mad at you if you don't. Hell she may insist on coming to help."

"She is my next call sir. I will give her your best and thank you sir!"

"Harm I am honored to help son. Now goodnight and call mom."

Beth looked at Harm wanting to know what was going on. Harm said "you got leave for the hearing date. Also Admiral Nakamura may be joining us if he can get away. He thinks he can."

Beth looked relieved and hugged Harm. Harm said "hold that thought. I have to call my mother. She is due for a double shock. I haven't told her about us or that I am trying to become a guardian."


	11. Chapter 11

Beth suppressed a giggle. Harm was scared of his mother. Harm dialed his mom and phone rang three times before his mother answered. "Burnett Residence."

"Hi mom. How are you doing?"

"Well if it isn't my wayward son. He finally decides to call me."

"Sorry mom. Anyway I am calling to share some news with you."

"What news is that?"

"Well two pieces of good news or at least what I think you find as good news?"

"Ok Harmon spill now!"

"Yes ma'am. Well first of all I met someone and she is real special."

"Oh my god Harmon Rabb are you getting married?"

"Not yet mom let me finish please. I have known this woman for a long time and she completely understands me. She also seems to accept me for exactly who I am."

"Harmon if this is that Mac girl. Run!"

"No mom it's not Mac. It's my former RIO, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet but I do remember you talking about her."

"Yes mom. She is actually sitting here with me."

"Let me talk to her please Harm."

Beth's ear picked that part up and she was nervous about talking to Harm's mom after what she heard today. Harm said "Maybe in a minute mom. But I have another piece of news for you too. I have applied to become the guardian of a teenage girl."

"Harmon Rabb Jr! You have applied to what?"

"Mom I applied to be the guardian of a teenage girl."

"Harmon you shocked me with that one. Will you be adopting her later?"

"Maybe if she wants me to and I am allowed to. I have a court date in two weeks for the guardianship."

"Well Frank and I will be there and we want to meet this Elizabeth. Now Harmon if you don't have any other news may I speak to her please?"

"Sure mom if you will answer one question first. What happened to my college fund? I am looking at buying a house."

"I will have Frank call your cell to discuss that. Hand the phone to Elizabeth now Harmon."

"Yes ma'am. Hang on one second." Covering the phone he looked at Beth and said "My mother wishes to speak to you."

Beth took the phone and said "Mrs. Burnett."

Harm couldn't hear more than that because Beth walked into the bedroom and his cell rang.

"Rabb."

"Hi Harm. It's Frank. Your mom told me to call you on your cell then left the room. What can I help you with?"

"Frank first of all I want to apologize for not always being the best stepson. You did your best with me and I wanted to thank you. The question I had was what happened to my college fund you and mom had for me?"

"It is still sitting there growing at a good rate. Although you can use it for anything now. At last I saw it has about nine hundred thousand in it. It has been growing for the last thirty some odd years. Why?"

Harm was shocked at the number. "Well I don't know if you heard me tell my mom that I am applying to become a guardian of teenage girl and I am looking for a house."

"Well that explains your mother telling me we are flying to DC next week. Who is your mother talking to?"

"That would be my new girlfriend. I am slightly worried about that. I don't know the schedule you guys have now but I am going house hunting this weekend in case you want to come visit for longer." Harm looked around to make sure Beth was not near him. "And ask mom to bring the ring to me. But wait til she is off the phone."

"Harm are saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes Frank I am. I just know. We may have dated for a very short period but I have known her for years and I know what I want."

"Well I know that feeling. Just follow the old lawyer's advice. Don't ask question you don't know the answer to."

"I know Frank. Thanks and let me know if guys decide to join us this weekend."

"Will do Harm and take care."


	12. Chapter 12

Harm sat quietly reflecting on what had happened that day so far. About twenty minutes later Beth reappeared.

Beth said "Harm you and Animal made your mother out to be this evil person. Who could extract anything from anyone? She is lovely and I can't wait to meet her. By the way she said Frank told her they were coming out this weekend since you invited them to come house hunting. Why was that? Don't trust me?"

"No Beth I trust you. Frank is very smart person and will help me deal with the money side of it. Plus I thought I would let them meet you and Mattie before the court date."

"Well then Harmon Rabb, you are forgiven for now but I am hungry so feed me."

"Yes ma'am. Can I kill two birds with one stone?"

"How is that?"

"I need to talk to Bud and Harriet. Would you like to eat dinner with them?"

"Ok Harm, I do want to get to know your friends better."

Harm called Bud. He and Harriet would be delighted to eat dinner with them. They would need to find a babysitter or bring the kids. Luckily Harriet managed to find one that gave Harm time to take Beth by her place so she could change. They met at a Chili's.

Harriet was excited about double dating with the Commander. She had been hopeful it would be Mac but she accepted the Commander's choice.

As dinner was served Harm asked "Bud and Harriet, I have a favor to ask you two. Will you guys be character witnesses for me in two weeks? I am trying to become the guardian of teenage girl."

Bud spoke for both Harriet and himself, "We would be honored Sir. If we didn't think you make a great parent we never would have asked you to be the god father to AJ."

"I know Bud. I already have the Admiral agreeing to give you both leave that day. In a shocking twist, he is going to come and support me."

"Wow that is a big change."

"Yes I know. I was surprised but if he wants to help I will take it."

Dinner continued and Beth really liked both Bud and Harriet. Soon enough the party broke up and Harm took Beth home. He would have liked to take her back to his place but knew they couldn't.


	13. Chapter 13

The week flew by. Harm was excited and luckily for him he was not sent out on any investigations. Mac and Sturgis got sent to investigate a mishap out at Camp Pendleton. On Friday afternoon Harm had cleared his desk. The admiral gave him permission to leave early.

Harm headed straight to Blacksburg. He got back just after 2000 that night. Beth was waiting for him at his place. Mattie was excited to see Beth. Harm had booked a hotel for the weekend. Connecting rooms at Embassy Suites in Falls Church. Mattie would take one and he hoped Beth might stay with him. He had gotten the hotel rooms so Mattie wouldn't have to sleep on a couch. Also his mom and Frank were staying there. Beth moved her bag to Harm's car. They headed to the hotel and dinner with his mother.

Mattie didn't have any grandparents so she was excited to meet Harm's mom and stepdad. They met up at the hotel restaurant. Harm's mom loved Mattie from the start. She kept an eye on Harm and Beth, and she could see the overflowing love between them.

Mattie had taken to calling Harm's mom Grams at her insistence. Mattie said "Grams, Harm surprised me with getting to meet you this weekend. But I am very glad he did. You and Gramps are so nice."

Trish replied "Mattie the pleasure is all ours. You have been a treat. I can see why Harm wants to be your guardian."

"Thanks mom" Harm said.

With that the three ladies excused themselves to the bathroom. Frank waited until they were gone. "Harm your mom asked me to give you this. And to say good luck son."

"Thanks Frank. Not certain how fast that will happen. I know mom is hoping soon but let her know I want to meet Beth's folks first."

"Sounds good Harm. Why did you want us to come so early?"

"Well when it comes to buying a house I am a novice. I wanted your help with that."

"Of course, I am glad you are finally learning to accept my help."

With that the ladies returned to the table.


	14. Chapter 14

House hunting had seemed to be a waste. Every house they saw had something wrong with it. Most were badly needing updates. While others didn't look like there photos. Harm was going to give up when Frank called his cell. He was two blocks from the last house and had seen a house that was for sale by owner. He called the number on the sign. The gentleman happened to be home and was willing to show the house.

Harm guided the Lexus over to the house. Frank was chatting with someone out front. They were introduced to retired Air Force General Alan Stockwell. He was retiring to Florida to be closer to his kids and was trying to avoid all the Realtor fees of selling a house.

Harm was intrigued to say the least. Harm was given permission to wander around and look at the house. He liked what he saw. Everything was updated. There were six bedrooms and 4 bathrooms upstairs with an office downstairs. Harm thought there was no way even with his college fund he could afford to buy this house.

They all met back in the family room. General Stockwell asked "Harm what you think of the house?"

Harm said "the house was the best they had seen that day."

"Well here is a sheet on the house and since I found out you are Hammer's son, here is the price. He saved my live more than once over Nam. Least I can do for him. I will share those stories when we finish business."

Harm looked at the paper and price listed was $700,000. He was shocked this house was easily a million dollar home. He said "Sir that is much too gracious an offer. I can't do that to you heading into retirement."

"Nonsense. I am still making a killing on this place. It was my father's before it was mine. So take it or leave it."

"Alright sir I will take it. Depending of course the inspection but I doubt it will turn up anything. It looks great sir."

"Good then. Let's go to dinner and I will share the stories. I bet your mother hasn't heard these."

Trish was teary eyed already. They arrived at the General's favorite restaurant. It was a local Italian place. He shared how Harm's dad had saved his life once on their first year in Nam and then on the day before he went missing. Both times Hammer had taken a MIG out that was firing on the general. The second one the general was trying to get back to Saigon with a MIG trying to take out his other engine.

Harm was grateful for the stories and for the deal on the house. He also found out the General had named his youngest son Harmon to honor his father. It was by chance they had found this house or was fate with his dad guiding them.


	15. Chapter 15

Harm relaxed sitting on the bed, the day had gone better than he could have planned. Beth and Mattie loved his mom and Frank. Mattie had to return to Blacksburg for school and Harm did not want his mom or Frank to waste too much money on a hotel room. Harm had convinced his mom and Frank it would be good for them to spend some time getting to know Mattie. His mom was skeptical but agreed that she and Frank could go antiquing while Mattie was in school.

Harm also wanted some alone time with Beth. As luck would have it, Beth's parents were coming into town on Thursday. Harm wanted to meet her parents. He was old fashioned in most ways, he felt like he had to get permission from her father. He didn't know much about him. Harm wanted to be prepared for them so he asked Beth to tell him some about her parents. He knew Beth was one of seven kids and the youngest at that. John and Diane Hawkes were Beth's parents. He found out her dad was an executive at Disney. He was a second generation Cuban American and the first in his family to go to college. Paid for by the military after his service in Nam. He had been a marine grunt and lost a lot of friends fighting that war. Her mother had been a homemaker and raise seven successful children. There were six boys. Two worked at Disney with their father, one was a politician in Miami, one was an assistant football coach at UCF, and the last two were lawyers working in New York.

As far as Harm was concerned Thursday couldn't come fast enough. He wanted Beth to be his wife and for them to start their life together as soon as they could.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Thursday and Beth's parents had arrived to see her. She had told them she was seeing someone but didn't want to give anything away. They were curious and her mom, who Beth got her nosiness from tried everything she could to get more information.

They all met at a local Thai place. Beth introduced Harm to her parents and they recognized the name. Beth had shared the stories of Harm saving her many times with them. Her mom instantly approved of Harm. He was still wearing his uniform and looked great with his gold wings. Her dad did not want his little girl to have a man in Harm's way. (No pun intended)

John Hawkes was impressed with Harm. He was the better than any other man Beth had introduced them to. John Hawkes wanted to talk with Harm alone but little did he know Harm wanted to talk to him more. About that time Diane got Beth to go to the ladies room with her.

Harm spoke first "Mr. Hawkes, I can't tell you how Beth has changed my life. She has made me happier than I have been in a long time."

"Harm, please call me John. I have heard all about your adventures flying. I am not certain I want my Elizabeth to be involved with someone who goes into battle. I don't want her to feel that pain."

"John with the Tomcat being retired I am giving up flying for the Navy. I have lived that dream and now I am happy with my little bi-plane. I am a lawyer now with JAG, here in DC."

"Well that's good to know."

"Sir now that we have that out of the way. Due to regulations I had to suppress my feelings for Beth for too long. I love her with all my heart. I would like your blessing for asking her to marry me."

"Hmmmmm… I know she has always talked fondly of you. Harm you have saved my little girl's life twice and her career once. I give you my blessing. She would kill me if I told you no."

"Thank you sir. She usually gets her way. I have learned to pick my battles with her."

"Wise man, look out now here come the ladies."


	17. Chapter 17

Harm had been planning on how to ask Beth to marry him. He had a plan but he was worried. Beth had been quiet on the way home from dinner and he hadn't heard from her all day Friday. They usually called each other once a day. Harm was making dinner at his place when there was a knock at his door. Harm opened the door to find Beth standing there. "Hey Sailor, you going to invite me in?"

"Please come in honey. How was your day?"

"Good. Mom and Dad are off to New York to see my brothers. I got out of work a little early. Mattie called me and told me all about her week with her new Grams and Gramps. But I was missing a certain flying lawyer."

"Well you found me. Beth I never want to let you go. I love you so much."

"And I love you Harm."

"Glad that is settled. Give me a minute I have something for you." Harm ran to the bedroom.

"Harm? Come back here."

Harm was back in under thirty seconds and said "Beth you are the best RIO in the Navy and the best woman I know. I want you to be my RIO in life." He paused long enough to drop to one knee "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Yes Harm I will marry you!"

Harm stood and took Beth into his arms and kissed her. Beth couldn't believe the ring fit her finger. She was staring at her ring. Harm said "Beth that ring has been passed down from Mother to son for three generations now."

"Oh Harm it is perfect. I wouldn't another ring. However sweetie I have to call my mother and tell her the news. I am certain my dad knows you were going to ask. You better call your mom."

Harm went to his bedroom to call his mother while Beth sat on the couch to call her mother. To say Harm's mom was excited would have been an understatement. Harm swore he could have heard her screaming without the phone. Trish put the phone on speaker so that Mattie and Frank could say something. Frank was his classic reserved self and told Harm he was happy for him. Mattie was even more excited than her Grams. Mattie wanted all the details. Harm told them the story of how he proposed to Beth. Trish and Mattie both said "Awwww!" When he finished the story. About that time Beth wandered into the bedroom and said "Harm, my mother wants to talk to you."

Harm said "good because my mom and Mattie want to talk to you."


	18. Chapter 18

Beth's parents would be back Sunday and meet them in Blacksburg. Her parents wanted to meet Mattie since she would be part of Beth's life. They also would be joining them in court on Monday. Harm and Beth set out for Blacksburg early on Saturday. Mattie was bouncing around the house driving Trish and Frank crazy. She wanted to see Harm and Beth and ask all sorts of questions.

Once Harm's Vette came to a stop and he turned the engine off, Mattie came flying out of the house. She almost tackled Harm as she gave him a hug. "Well hello Mattie. Did you miss us or did something happen to make you happy?"

"Harm shut up! You know what you did. Come on Beth show me the ring."

Beth held her left hand up for Mattie to inspect the ring. "Wow Harm you did good. It's so pretty."

"Mattie actually my grandpa did good picking the ring. It has been in family ever since. I meant to ask you how you felt about this but I guess I know."

Beth spoke up "Harm I think she is almost as happy as I am."

"I think I am happier than any of you!" Trish Burnett said from the porch.

"Hi mom. We would have come in sooner but somebody attacked us when we parked."

"Well come on in. Frank is making something for Brunch. "

Frank was in the kitchen making bacon, eggs, and grits (at Mattie's insistence). It was the only way Frank would be allowed to make bacon. Trish never let him eat anything good anymore.

As they ate brunch, Mattie wanted to know if Harm and Beth getting engaged changed anything with him becoming her guardian.

Harm reassured Mattie "Nothing has changed. Beth may have not known you as long as I have but I think she likes you at least as much as I do."

Beth broke in "Mattie, I would not let him back out of becoming your guardian or marrying me. I know one thing about him, he never makes a promise if he doesn't intend to keep it. He has promised to fight to be your guardian and promised to marry me so he is stuck now."

"Yay! I was hoping nothing had changed but I needed to know."

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing


	19. Chapter 19

It was a Sheriff's deputy, they had found a crashed car that morning. Mattie stayed in the kitchen as Harm talked to the deputy. The car wreck had a fatality involved. Tom Johnson, Mattie's father, had died on impact. He was not wearing his seatbelt and was launched out of the windshield.

Mattie was crushed. Even though she was so mad at father for leaving her. She had never truly wanted him to die. She was alone in the world. She had no family at all.

Harm saw the hurt in her eyes and gave her a hug and just held her. He didn't say anything to her knowing she was upset. Beth joined them. Eventually Mattie started calming down and said "now I know what it feels like to be in a sandwich!"

Harm and Beth shared a look and then Beth said "You ok Mattie?"

"Yeah, it just hit me hard. I mean I am an orphan now. I am really glad you want me Harm and Beth cause I all alone now."

"Mattie, even if they won't let me be your guardian, I will always be here for you to talk to. I can't promise what the court will say but I will promise I will always be here for you to talk to if nothing else."

"Thanks Harm! But I know what I want more than anything and right now I don't have at all."

"What is that Sweetie?" Beth asked

"I want a family. I need a family now more than ever."

"Mattie, as far as we are concerned you are family" Trish spoke up

"I know you consider me family but I want to legally be family. Harm I want you to adopt me!"

"Mattie I will do that only if you think about it overnight and still want me to."

"Ok Harm but I won't change my mind. I wanted that even before the deputy came to the door."


	20. Chapter 20

After Mattie went to bed, Beth went to Harm and said "you know she isn't going to change her mind. She wants you to adopt her and she isn't going to take no for an answer."

"I know Beth. She can be more stubborn than you when she wants something. If she confirms in the morning then I will start the paperwork. Are you ready to have a teenage daughter?"

"Well if I had to pick one, I would pick Mattie. Also don't think I didn't hear you call me stubborn mister!"

"Busted! Oh well, I only speak the truth about that though. Now come here and I shall start apologizing."

"It better be one heck of an apology mister."

With that Harm grabbed Beth and kissed her. "Wow!" That was all Beth could manage to say.

"Glad you liked it babe. When are we getting married?"

"Putting me on the spot, how kind of you Hammer? Let's see when could we get married, We need at least a couple months to plan and someplace that might be available at the last minute. Thoughts?"

"Well I could probably get Mom and Frank to let us use their house. However that is long way for our friends to travel. What if we try for the chapel at Falls Church on New Year's Eve?"

"Start the new year out right huh?"

"Yes ma'am. So do you agree?"

"Yes! I love the idea of starting out the New Year with a new husband. We better request leave for after the first. Think your parents or mine will watch Mattie?"

"We would love to watch Mattie anytime."

"Mom were you ease dropping?"

"Maybe a little but can you blame me?"

"Yes I can but I will forgive you."


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday morning was quiet. Mattie was sleeping in like any teenager. Beth was reading a bridal magazine on the couch using Harm for a pillow. She kept marking pages of things she liked. She had only a two months to get everything for a wedding. She had decided to keep the wedding party small. She was only going to have one attendant. She had to tell Harm but was going to wait until after tomorrow.

Around Lunchtime Beth's parents called. They had made it to DC and were stopping for lunch. They were excited when Beth told them they picked a date but annoyed that Beth wouldn't tell them until they arrived. While they were driving Beth's mom said "John, I think they don't want to tell us because it will be soon. You have seen how they look at each other."

"I know honey but it is their choice."

When they arrived, Beth came out to meet them. Harm waited on the porch while Beth was greeting her parents. Mattie was eager to go join Beth but Harm told her to wait just a minute. Beth would tell them when to come join them. About that time Beth waved them down. Mattie sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom and Dad this young lady is Mattie. She will hopefully be Harm's ward tomorrow. If all goes according to plan, she will be your granddaughter starting the New Year."

"A New Year's Eve wedding, oh how romantic! Wait did you say Granddaughter?"

"Yes mom! Mattie wants Harm to adopt her. It was her decision and I can't say I am old enough to the mom of teenager but it looks like I will be."

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa Hawkes." Mattie said with a smile on her face.

John Hawkes was surprised at first. He was called grandpa before but never by a teenager. "Hi Mattie, if Beth loves you then it is good enough for me. Now how about lead me to the kitchen. I need something to drink and I want to hear your whole story."

With that Mattie lead John to kitchen leaving Beth and her mother shocked. Harm helped carry their bags in.


	22. Chapter 22

Harm's now very large group met at the courthouse at 8:30am. Admirals Chegwidden and Nakamura were the last to arrive. Harm ran through when he would call upon each of them but he knew the judge would also be asking questions of each of them.

Court began at exactly 9am with Judge Harrison presiding. Judge Harrison asked Harm why he wanted to be guardian of Mattie.

"Your honor, the situation has changed slightly. Mattie's father Tom Johnson was killed in a car crash. Mattie has asked me to adopt her if the court will allow. The reasons are the same. Mattie is a special young lady, who needs guidance and direction. I know it is unusual for a single man to apply for this but I have recently gotten engaged and we have picked our wedding date."

"I see Commander Rabb. Who is this lady? Is she here today?"

"Your honor, her name is Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes. She is here today."

"Lieutenant Hawkes please step forward." Beth did as the Judge instructed. "Ms. Hawkes, how do you feel about your fiancé adopting a teenage girl?"

"Your honor, I am 100% with Commander Rabb on this. While I feel I am too young to be the mother of a teenager. I have gotten to know Mattie and I would be lucky to have her as a daughter. I already view her as member of my family. I wasn't planning on mentioning this to anyone until this was decided today but I am planning on asking Mattie to my maid of honor."

"I see. When exactly are you and the Commander going to get married?"

"We are planning a New Year's Eve wedding. We wish to start the New Year as a family."

"Do you have anything else to say about your fiancé?"

"Yes ma'am, before Commander Rabb and I became a couple, we were partnered to fly together. He was the pilot and was the Radar Intercept Office or RIO. Pilots and RIOs can sometimes form a tighter relationship than most married couples. We spend hours together and talk about everything. My trust in Harm is complete. Harm and I had a saying before we went flying. He would say are you ready to go and I would reply to hell and back. If we were actually to go to hell I would trust him to bring me back safely."

"Thank you Lieutenant, please step back."

"Mattie, will you come stand next to the commander please." Judge Harrison waited for Mattie to move forward. "Mattie what do you think of Lieutenant Hawkes?"

"Your Honor, I love both Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Hawkes. When I needed someone to help neither of them batted an eye. Harm knew me a little bit but Beth had never met me, when Harm dropped us on each other. We immediately became friends and have bonded more and more as we got to know each other. While I may never call them mom or dad, they will be my parents. I trust both of them more than I have anyone since my biological mother. I would be lucky to have Beth as my new mother and Harm as my father."

"Thank you Mattie, please stay at the table with the Commander. Commander, have you ever had to care for a child before?"

"Yes your honor, I am the god father to friend's son and have babysat for them many times. They are both here today. Their names are Lieutenant Bud Roberts and Lieutenant Harriet Sims."

"Alright Lieutenant Roberts please step forward and tell us why you made the Commander your son's godfather?"

"Your honor, my wife and I have gotten to know Commander Rabb and we knew if anything were to happen to us that he would do everything he could to raise our son and teach him right from wrong. Since our son's birth he has always made time for him. Our son AJ calls him Uncle Harm."

"I see. What is the longest you have left your son with him and what age?"

"My wife and I left AJ with Commander Rabb for a long weekend. We made sure he had all of the numbers and knew where we would be should he need us. Our son was just over a year old. We never had a call from Commander Rabb. We called many times to check in because we missed our son. "

"Thank you. Lieutenant Sims do you have anything to add?"

"Yes your honor. Commander Rabb is more than our superior officer and friend. He has mentored my husband. He has helped him learn to be a better man by following the Commander's example. They are both lawyers and while they like winning cases, truth means more to them than their records."

"Thank you, you may both be seated."

"Commander, you are in the Navy as is your fiancé. That comes with certain dangers, more so since you are both wearing gold wings."

"Your honor, I am still wearing my gold wings because I earned them. I am giving up my flight status with the Navy. The F-14 Tomcat which I am qualified to fly is being retired and flying in the Navy is a young man's game. My job as a lawyer is no more dangerous than a civilian attorney."

"And you Lieutenant Hawkes?"

Admiral Nakamura rose and said "Your honor, may I be allowed to answer for Lieutenant Hawkes?"

"Who are you sir?"

"I am Admiral Nakamura. I am Lieutenant Hawkes commanding officer and I was just appoint Chief of Naval Operations. Lieutenant Hawkes will be working with me at the Pentagon. Like the Commander with the retirement of the Tomcat she is letting her flight status go. She will be serving in my command for as long as the Navy will allow."

"Thank you Admiral. Do you know the Commander?"

"Yes your honor, of all the people here other than the Commander's mother and Step-father, I have known him the longest. I was his flight instructor and have been his friend for over 15 years. He has always been good with children. His squadron mates always nominated him to be the leader of any group of children who came aboard ship."

"Admiral you may step back."

"Commander, do you come from a broken home?"

"No sir. My father was a Naval Aviator during Vietnam and went MIA. My mother remarried a few years after the war ended. My step father raised me from the time I was 8 years old until I left for college at 18. Frank Burnett, my step father, was always there if I needed him."

"Mr. and Mrs. Burnett please step forward."

Frank and Trish moved forward. "I only have few questions for you two and either or both may answer the questions. Why would your son make a good father to Mattie?"

Trish spoke "Your honor, my son knows what it is like to have someone raise them who is not related to him and I have seen him interact with Mattie. Saturday morning is the best example I can think of, it was after the sheriff's deputy had told us Mattie's father had died. Harm immediately moved to comfort Mattie and as she calmed down Mattie informed Harm that she wanted him to adopt her. Instead of accepting right away or refusing right away, he asked her to wait until the next morning before giving her final decision. Harm knew that she was emotional and she needed time to calm down before making the decision."

"Interesting example, have you gotten to spend time with Mattie?"

"We spent the last week with her. Harm has bought her family home and reenrolled her in school down here. My husband and I stayed in that home this week. Mattie has taken to calling Frank, gramps and myself, grams."

"Do you feel your son is ready for this challenge?"

"If you had asked me without seeing them together, then I may have had my doubts. However having seen them together, I know is prepared for this adventure and before you ask Beth will be a great partner to help both Mattie and Harm on this journey."

"Thank you Mrs. Burnett, please stand back." Judge Harrison was impressed so far. "Alright it seems I have not heard from three people. Let's start with the other man in uniform. "You are sir?"

"I am AJ Chegwidden. I am the Judge Advocate General for the US Navy. I have been Commander Rabb's CO for most the last eight years. I have seen him grow as an attorney and as a man. I know he would not have applied for guardianship over Mattie if he was not serious."

"Thank you Admiral. And finally our last two people."

Beth stood up and said "Your Honor, these are my parents. After Harm proposed to me, they wanted to meet Mattie and insisted on joining us here today."

Beth's dad broke in "Your honor, while we may not have known the Commander for long but I have heard of him since Beth first met him and saved her life. He risked his own life to keep her from floating over the side of a carrier, landing in the water, and being pulled into the propeller blades. We saw both of them with Mattie yesterday and you can easily see how they all care about each other."

"Thank you for your candor. Alright everyone, I have reports from CPS and have heard from everyone. Now we will take a short recess while I make my decision. Don't go too far folks we shall be back in say half an hour. Court is in Recess."


	23. Chapter 23

About twenty minutes, the bailiff came and asked Mattie to come with him. Harm tried to follow but was told that Judge Harrison wanted to speak with Mattie in private. Harm was nervous about this but what could he do. He went and sat with Beth.

Mattie entered Judge Harrison's chambers. Judge Harrison was sitting on a couch and asked Mattie to join her. "Mattie, I wanted to talk to you in private so there would be no pressure on you. I know you said Harm and Beth support you but it's still nice to have a private chat."

"Yes ma'am. What would you like to talk about?"

"Mattie, are you happy with the idea of Mister Rabb adopting you?"

"I am more than ok with it. I want him to adopt me. It has never yelled at me. When he has gotten upset with me he has sent me to my room. Later he told me so both of us could release stress and not say something we didn't mean. He has been upset with me once or twice. The first time was when I fought him over going back to school and the other was when he got a neighbor to bring me dinner every night so I would not eat pizza or fast food nightly. It was my fault both times because I am stubborn and used to doing things my way."

"So even though he was more of a friend than a parent, you listened to him. How did he send you to your room?"

"He simply said Mattie please go up to your room. I will be up in a few minutes to talk about this more. He didn't even raise his voice."

"Why do you listen to Mr. Rabb and Ms. Hawkes?"

"I listen to them because they don't say because I say so. They give a reason behind their decisions. I think Harm is used to having to back up his questions from being a lawyer. Beth understands what it is like to be a girl and learned from Harm that I like a reason why I should do something."

"Do you think Harm and Beth will ever say because I say so?"

"At some point yes I do. I have told Harm and Beth I want to go to Naval Academy, they have both told me that I need to get used to not being able to ask why."

"Are they pressuring you to go to the Naval Academy?"

"No ma'am, Harm has told me I could go to a trade school if I wanted. He wants me to do something that will make me happy. I have wanted to fly since I was 4 years old. Harm and Beth have told me how tough academically and physically they academy can be. They have also told me how hard it would be to become a pilot for the Navy."

"Mattie, you heard Beth say she wanted to ask you be her maid of honor. What do you think of that?"

"I would be honored to be her maid of honor. I mean how many kids get to pick their parents or be at their wedding?"

"Ok I see your point. What would you want your name to be if I allow Mr. Rabb to adopt you?"

"Ma'am I can't go by the name Johnson anymore it was my father's name and he killed my mother. I would go with Mattie Grace Rabb."

"Ok Mattie, I have a favor to ask of you. Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"I will do my best ma'am."

"Ok I want you to keep a straight face when you go back out there. You can tell them I asked you questions. But I am going to give them custody of you. Once I receive a copy of their marriage license I will enter your adoption papers."

"Ma'am what if you gave them the option of making it official today. They could still have the service on the New Year's Eve but we could be an official family today. I mean their parents are here so they can't be mad. I don't want to wait almost three months."

"I don't know about that Mattie. I don't want to force something but I tell you what, when I call you all back in then I will let you make that suggestion once I make my announcement. Sound fair?"

"Yes ma'am."


	24. Chapter 24

Mattie returned to the group waiting outside the courtroom. Harm just hugged her at first. Then he asked "Mattie what did the judge want?"

"She wanted to ask some questions of me in private so I would feel free to answer truthfully. Nothing to worry about Harm. I was well behaved."

Harm wanted to find out more but the bailiff called them back into court.

After Judge Harrison came into the courtroom and asked everyone to be seated. She said "Mr. Rabb, I have heard testimony as to the kind of man you are. I have given this situation a lot of thought even before today. Mattie and I had a talk in private and she was what guided me to my decision." Judge Harrison got a breath and continued "Mattie is a very opinionated and strong willed young lady. She reminds me of myself at her age. That being said Mr. Rabb, I have decided to grant you guardianship over Mattie. Once I receive a copy of the marriage license I will make the adoption official."

Harm said "Thank you Judge Harrison!"

"Mr. Rabb hold up one second. I promised Mattie I would let her say something so Ms. Grace the floor is yours."

"Thank you Judge Harrison. Harm and Beth, when I spoke to Judge Harrison she said the only thing keeping me from becoming your daughter is that you are not married. Since both of you have your parents are here why not make it official today and have the ceremony on New Year's Eve. That way I can be your daughter today!"

Harm was shocked at what Mattie was suggesting. He turned to Beth and before he could say anything.

Beth stood up walked forward and said "Harm I have said it before and I will say it again. To hell and back! I know it isn't ideal but like Mattie said our parents are here."

"Alright Beth, you and Mattie win!"

Judge Harrison spoke up "Mr. Rabb and Ms. Hawkes please step forward. It is not often I get see a happy resolution like this so bear with me."

Judge Harrison came around from behind the bench and joined Harm and Beth at the front of the courtroom. She began "I know this event was not planned but let's make this a quick. Before I began does anyone have any objections?" Nobody moved or said anything. "Excellent, now then to the business at hand. You will get the whole package at New Year's, do you Ms. Hawkes take Harm to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"Do you Mr. Rabb take Beth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Then the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harm and Beth shared a quick kiss. Then Judge Harrison said "It is my privilege to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Rabb."

The group began clapping for the newly married couple. Trish Burnett and Diane Hawkes were crying happy tears. Judge Harrison came it a minute before she said "Ok I have one more announcement, Harm and Beth Rabb let me introduce you to your daughter Mattie Grace Rabb."

Mattie had the biggest smile on her face. She gave Harm and Beth each a biggest hug ever.


	25. Chapter 25

After filing the paper work for the marriage, Harm took everyone out to lunch. There was a nice local place across the street from the courthouse. Harm and Beth were place in the center of the table. Harm realized just how much he had to get done. He had to close on the house tomorrow, get Mattie in school up in Falls Church, and pack all his stuff and move. Then he forgot one more thing, he had to buy a wedding ring for Beth. Harm had to buy more furniture but he was going to let his mom, Beth, and Mattie do that shopping.

Admiral Chegwidden broke Harm's train of thought by say "Rabb why don't you take the rest of the week off. Your mother told me you were moving and of course you just got married. Consider this your wedding present."

"Thank you sir!"

Beth turned to Harm and said "You off this week too?"

"Yes I am. Let's make good use of the time."

Shortly thereafter the lunch broke up. The newly minted family and including grandparents headed back to the Mattie's family home. Harm and Beth needed to get Mattie's school records so they could enroll Mattie in school up in Falls Church. The closing on the house was Wednesday.

Harm was excited by the changes in his life. He was happy and couldn't think of anything that would make his life better.

Harm's mom and Frank agreed to watch Mattie until Friday night when they came up to the new house. About 2pm Harm, Beth, and the Hawkes left. The Hawkes were heading back to Florida and Harm and Beth to his place for some wedding night fun.

Harm and Beth arrived at his apartment shortly after 7pm. Harm was going to order Chinese from the place down the block. After unlocking and opening the door, Harm picked Beth up and carried her across the threshold. Harm said "Welcome to your new home at least until Wednesday Mrs. Rabb!"

"Why thank you Mr. Rabb! Let's get some dinner and then we can make our own entertainment."

As Harm reached for the phone it rang. Harm answered "Rabb."

It was Mac. "Hey Harm, missed you at work today. Where were you, the admiral and the Roberts today?"

"I had a hearing for gaining guardianship over a teenage girl. The admiral gave me the week off. I will see you next week. I have lots to do this week. Bye Mac!"

Harm quickly called the Roberts and ordered them not to tell Mac he was married. Then he ordered dinner for his new bride and himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Harm and Beth ate Chinese food and talked about the work they had to get done this week. There was getting Harm's apartment packed and moved, getting Mattie enrolled in school, and close on the house.

After dinner Beth led Harm to the bedroom, their bedroom. She liked the sound of that. She undressed her new husband and pushed him onto the bed. Harm got a nice show as Beth did a little striptease as she undressed. She climbed on top of her husband and took him inside of her. Their love making was slow and passionate. Beth had decided now that she was married, she would stop taking her birth control and let nature decide if she got pregnant. When they finished they took a shower and collapsed in bed.

In the morning Harm awoke to sunlight in his face. He was holding Beth close with one arm under her head and one arm wrapped around her mid-section. Harm thought with Beth's head on his arm he might be uncomfortable but he wasn't. He was enjoying watching Beth sleep, when she opened her eyes and said "Hey there! I can see you are happy to see me this morning."

Before Harm could reply Beth kissed him and pulled him on top of her. When they finished and were lying next to each other. Harm said "Wow Beth! I will have to wake you up like that some more if that is your response."

"At least for this week buster. Now you owe your wife some breakfast."

They quickly got dressed and Harm took Beth to breakfast at the diner down the block which according to him had the best pancakes in DC. Beth had to agree about the pancakes. After breakfast they ran by Anacostia to get the rest of Beth's stuff from the VOQ. She wouldn't be needing them anymore.

They went by Falls Church High to get Mattie enrolled and got her records sent via Fax from her high school. They handled the name change as well. They stopped and got some boxes on their way back to Harm's. The rest of the day was spent packing up his apartment. They made good progress and almost everything was packed.

Since they had made such good dent in their list for week. Beth insisted they go by JAG HQ on Friday to introduce her as his wife. She wanted Mac to know Harm was off the market now. Harm was nervous but agreed. Beth also insisted they go shopping for furniture tomorrow. She wanted new bedroom furniture other than the bed. She knew Harm needed the long bed he had custom made for himself.

Their night consisted of almost exactly the night before.

Beth awoke in the morning with Harm holding her. Unlike yesterday Harm was still asleep. Beth could feel Harm's manhood pressing against her. She thought of a way to wake him that he wouldn't mind. She rolled him onto his back and climbed on top him and guided him into her. It took longer than Beth thought it would for Harm to wake up. However he woke up with a smile on his face. He said "This is a great way to wake up. I could get used to this."

"Don't get used to it husband of mine. It could happen again but only when I want."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Later after showering and eating breakfast. Harm stood in a furniture store. He had tried to argue with Beth but had lost somehow. He was certain she had cheated but it wasn't worth fighting about. Beth found the bedroom set she wanted. It was a simple dark pine set that would blend with his bed frame. Harm thought they would be down after that but Beth made him go look at family room sets. She wanted something comfortable but stylish. They eventually agreed.

From the furniture store they stopped and got a sub for lunch. Harm was hoping for some quiet time at home for the afternoon. That was not to be. Instead they ended up shopping for bedding and towels. Finally after stopping for dinner on the way, they arrived home.

Thursday arrived and it was morning of the closing. Harm was excited about buying the house. The closing went like clockwork. With everything signed Harm took Beth to their new home. Shortly thereafter the movers and furniture deliverymen arrived. There wasn't much being dropped off by movers so they were gone quickly. Harm had not realized that Beth had bought furniture for Mattie too. He had not thought of getting her stuff before she arrived. The rest of the day was spent unpacking.

Friday arrived and Harm was not really certain how Mac would respond to him and Beth being married. She had been hostile towards him since Paraguay. She had dated and broken up with Webb. She had tried to get him to chase her again but he was with Beth. They ate breakfast and Harm called the Admiral to let him know they were going to come by so he could make the announcement and update his personnel records. The Admiral agreed to keep them arriving quiet.

Harm and Beth dressed in their uniforms and headed to JAG HQ. They checked in at the CP. Harm took a deep breath as they exited the elevator. The Admiral knew they had arrived and Coats belted "Admiral on Deck!" once Harm and Beth stopped in the bullpen.

"At ease! Most of you have noticed Commander Rabb has been absent all week. Commander Rabb, the floor is yours."

"Thank you sir! I am happy to say I will be back on Monday. I was lucky enough to have two things happen to me this past Monday. I adopted a teenage girl, who many know I was trying to gain guardianship over because she was abandoned by her father after her mother passed away. The other and better news is that Lieutenant Hawkes and I were married on Monday. We will still be having our ceremony in December but legally we are now married. We couldn't be happier."

Mac's heart sank. She had lost Harm and worse she lost him to that little flying snake.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry it has taken so long for an update but its been kinda crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac went from being sad to being depressed. She realized she had blown the perfect guy. She needed out of JAG HQ and quickly. She couldn't take seeing Harm moving on without her. Mac slipped away from the rest of the staff and began thinking about her options. She knew San Diego was out because Harm's parents were there. Where would she go? Would she stay in the Marine Corps? She had tried to leave before and that had failed her. She hated private practice, maybe she would go to being a reservist and teach. She had taught about teaching before. She began looking into where she might want to teach. She found an opening for teaching at Florida State University and decided to apply. She decided not to tell anyone except maybe the admiral in case they called.

Harm thought the visit to JAG had gone well. Everyone was happy for him or in Mac's case she hadn't caused a scene. Beth enjoyed meeting Harm's coworkers and was happier Mac had stayed away. She had not liked her before she was with Harm and liked her even less now. That woman had no respect for anyone as far as Beth was concerned.

Before Harm left the Admiral told Harm he expected to see him and his family at the next JAG function. Harm and Beth arrived home about ten minutes before his parents arrived with Mattie. Mattie was told about her bedroom having furniture and took off running. Trish and Frank said hello and were amazed at how much Harm and Beth had gotten done. About that time they heard shrieking. It was clear Mattie was happy with her room and private bathroom. Beth took Trish on a tour of the rooms they had finished and what she wanted to do with the rest of them. While Harm headed towards the garage with Frank, Harm wanted to tell him his plans for the garage. Frank was happy to getting along with Harm better. Lord knows it had taken years. Harm and Frank moved from talking about the garage to talking about cars. Harm of course was a huge Corvette fan. Frank had to admit no other car had the appeal the Corvette did.

Eventually the women found them. Beth said "there you two are! Hiding in the garage?"

"No honey, we were talking about my plans for out here. You know guy stuff."

"Sure. Well the ladies have decided you gents are taking us to dinner. So get moving. Mattie has already done her hungry teenager thing."

Harm and Frank quickly took the ladies out to dinner. They went to an Italian place. Once the clan was fed the ladies were happy again. When they got home Mattie ran off to bed. Beth had told her they were going shopping in the morning. Frank and Trish headed to bed, they were heading home until the wedding.

"Beth sweetie, I think we were given the night off from entertaining. Since we have a bedroom that is separate from the rest, shall we use it?"

Beth kissed harm and took his hand and led him to their bedroom. It was the answer Harm was looking for. Harm and Beth wasted no time removing their clothes once they were in their bedroom. Their lovemaking was not rushed however. They took their time and enjoyed every second of it.


	28. Chapter 28

Monday morning came too soon for both Harm and Beth. They had to return to duty today. Harm's parents had left yesterday. Harm was taking Mattie to school today and she would take the bus home. They had agreed to let her take the bus as long as she called when she got home. They agreed she would call Harm, if he didn't answer the she would call Beth.

Harm returned to the office and Mac was giving him the cold shoulder. If she saw him going to the break room she would either leave the break room or close her office door. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Harm was keeping his word to Beth and staying away from Mac. The Admiral had noticed his two senior attorneys giving each other a wide berth. He decided it was best to leave it alone, Harm getting married had upset Mac and thankfully it was staying out of the office.

Harm left at 11:30 to meet Animal and Beth for lunch before attending the interview for Meg. Harm hadn't noticed in the morning that Beth had swiped one of his Rabb name tags. She had changed her name and was proud to have his name. Lunch was nothing special just a quick bite at the Pentagon. Afterwards they returned to Animal's office and Animal ran through questions he wanted asked and Harm corrected some and told him some others he planned on asking.

About 1300 Meg arrived as ordered. She was still confused as to why she was ordered to DC and to the CNO's office. Animal's Yeoman led her to the conference room. Animal barked "enter" after the knock.

"Welcome Lieutenant Commander Austin" Animal began "I know you are wondering why you are here. I didn't tell you because I like my officers to think on their feet. You are here to interview to my JAG officer. You would not have been my first choice but other events eliminated Commander Rabb from serving in that role."

"Thank you for even considering me Sir." Meg replied

"Don't thank me. Thank Commander Rabb, he recommended you. As far as I am concerned that's all I really need. I trust Harm and have since I trained him to fly. But let us get to the interview. Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Rabb will be assisting me."

The interview took about an hour with Animal asking a bunch of long questions. Meg kept her cool and only had to say she would have to double check the regulations a couple times. Beth remained quiet and handed notes to Animal. Harm asked about five questions. After the last question Animal said "Lieutenant Commander Austin, the job is yours if you want it."

"Thank you sir! I accept, I need to get my stuff shipped from Pearl. It may take me a week to get it ready to ship and get back here."

"That's fine Lieutenant Commander. Welcome aboard. Now I have to go put in the transfer request and tell SecNav I have my JAG. I leave you to catch up with the Commander." With that Animal left, Meg was stunned and a little confused.

"Long time no see Meg. You couldn't email your old partner every once in a while?"

"Harm I had orders not to contact you. I was told if I did than I would disappear permanently. I hope Webb doesn't hear about you bringing me back to DC."

"Wait. Clayton Webb is the reason you left DC?"

"How do you know that snakes name?"

"I have had many run ins with that jerk. I am going to talk with Animal about stopping the CIA from using Navy personnel. He almost got myself and two Marines killed in Paraguay."

Beth spoke up "Harm, I will talk with Animal but I will have to wait for him to return from the SecNav's office. And by the way Meg, welcome to the CNO's office. "

"Thank you Lieutenant. I am guessing by the last name that you two are together."

Harm spoke first "Yes Meg, Lieutenant Rabb is my wife. We met years ago when I returned to flying. We only got married last week. We just adopted a teenage girl too."

"Wow Harm. Congratulations to you both. This teenage girl must be special for you to adopt her. "

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander." Beth said "It was just to make us legal to adopt our daughter. We are having the ceremony on New Year's Eve. "

"Harm you found a special one." Meg was interrupted by Animal returning.

"Harm what is this about a CIA agent interfering in Navy business?"

"Animal, I told you about how Meg disappeared after one case and how we were like brother and sister. Well I found out it was because of Clayton Webb. I have dealt with a number of times. He threatened Meg that she would disappear if she contacted me ever again."

Animal picked up the phone and said "Get me the SecNav now!" he waited and finally said "Sir, I know I was just there but could you come to my conference room. I have a major issue to bring up to you. It involves our friends at Langley." Animal hung up the phone and waited.

Shortly the SecNav arrived. He listened to the story that Meg told. He also heard from Harm that he Meg were like brother and sister when they worked together. SecNav called AJ and told him to get over to the Pentagon now. He then called the CIA director and said he wanted him and Clayton Webb to report to the Pentagon now or he would make it his mission to end all Navy and CIA cooperation.

The wait was torture as they waited. AJ arrived and said "Rabb I should have known you were involved."

SecNav spoke "AJ, Rabb helped bring this issue up to us. He is not responsible for anything."

Finally Webb and the CIA director arrived. Webb flinched when he saw Meg Austin. The CIA director was shocked when he heard the story. Webb did his best to deny it but what he was saying now did not line up with earlier accounts to the director. SecNav wanted Webb's head for his actions. He would have pressed charges if he could. However the politics wouldn't let him. Webb would be allowed to leave the CIA and never work for the US Government again.


End file.
